1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer capacitor having a laminated body wherein first internal electrodes and second internal electrodes are alternately laminated with a dielectric layer in between, a first terminal electrode disposed on one end side of the laminated body, and a second terminal electrode disposed on the other end side of the laminated body, in which each first internal electrode is provided with a first lead portion connected to the first terminal electrode and in which each second internal electrode is provided with a second lead portion connected to the second terminal electrode (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-71811). The multilayer capacitor described in the foregoing Laid-open No. 2008-71811 has plural types of first internal electrodes, positions of the first lead portions of the respective types of first internal electrodes are different from each other, and distances from the first lead portions of the respective types of first internal electrodes to the second lead portion are different from each other.